Skies: Everlasting Blue
by AstralGalaxias
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki and Akashi Seijuuro are descendants from two gods, of Sun and Moon. They are also soulmates. They fell in love each each other. Because it was part of the prophecy, one that cannot be ignored. They thought destiny was friends with them, but they thought wrong. 【Inspired by WinterRaineeDay's 'The Moon That Embraces The Sun' 】


Chapter 1

On the imperial palace, two children and an older girl was seen walking through the silent hallways. Even though it was silent, it was a comforting silence to people who loved silence. Until one of the children spoke,

 **"Rinne, why do you always leave for years?"** The boy spoke, looking up to the taller one.

 **"Yeah, why Rinne?"** The girl asked.

The older sighed, **"It's called duties and responsibilities, Seijuuro, Tetsuki. And I simply cannot ignore them."** She said in a calm, monotone voice.

 **"Really?"** Seijuuro asked 'Rinne' in delight. 'Rinne' had a worried expression.

 **"Duties and responsibilities are tiring, Seijuuro. And even more when you rule everything."** She said.

 **"But how come Rinne isn't tired from it?"** Tetsuki asked 'Rinne'.

 **"I'm used to it now, Tetsuki."** She answers the tealnette's question.

 _'Kaguya-hime, The King wants to see you.'_ A voice telepathied to Kaguya.

Rinne is a nickname given to her by Seijuuro and Tetsuki. Rin comes from one of her names; Tenrin. Ne is from nee, they just took out the other e. Hence, Rinne.

Kaguya sighs and she looks down on both, **"Tetsuki, Seijuuro, I need to go. I'll be back later."** She says to them. The two of them just nodded before waving a goodbye and walking away, hand in hand. Kaguya smiled at the sight.

 _'Ah... young love. I hope it lasts...'_ Kaguya thought both happily and sadly. Turning her back, making both bells dangling on the sides of her body, make a ding sound. Slowly, her figure disappearing.

『 **With Kaguya.』**

She sighs for almost the hundredth time today. Kaguya makes her way to the throne room. As the huge grand sliding doors opened, a stage with a throne on it appeared, with a man sitting there. He not to young and not too old. He wore a traditional yukata.

 **"Kaguya-hime, please sit down."** The King said as he gestured to the silk comfortable cushion just below the stage and in front of him. Kaguya made her way to it and sat on it.

 **"What is it that you want?"** Kaguya asked.

 **"It seems that your vacation is almost up."** The man said.

 **"Yes, I'm well aware of that,"** Kaguya paused as he looked up at him with a serious face, but those who knew her could only see it, **"for now, let's worry about the prophecy."** Kaguya finished with a serious tone.

The man also had the same expression as the atmosphere on the room darkened.

 **"I wish that prophecy never started in the first place now we humans have to bear with it."** The King said, sighing. Kaguya looked down, she bit her lower lip. Clenching her fists. The King noticed, his serious expression turned into a sad one.

 **"I shouldn't have interfered... Now look at what I have done..."** Kaguya said barely above a whisper. But the King heard crystal clear. He too, looked down.

 **"Kaguya-hime, you had nothing to do with it... You did it because of the law you had set up eons ago..."** He said. He knew very well of the prophecy, because he too, experienced it.

 **"It was my fault, Yamamoto. I knew very well when it comes to love... I set that prophecy up and even separated them. I didn't know it was such a pain to them, because I, myself, never experienced romantic feelings. Until then... I was such a fool to interfere."** Kaguya stated with a shaking voice, hmmm, very rare.

Yamamoto had a guilty look on his face, **"Kaguya-hime, stop blaming youself, we are all to blame."** Yamamoto tried to comfort the teal headed girl.

 **"Even so... but let's not fuss about that. We need to worry about what happens next. I have just got a premonition."** Kaguya said, she stopped the shaking voice and looked up to him with her usual face. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

 **"More likely you looked into the future... again."** He said.

Kaguya whistled and shrugged, **"I'm the Creator and I can do anything I want,"** she said in a confident tone but that usual face turned into a serious one, **"something bad is going to happen in the near future that you all don't know."** Kaguya declared.

 **"W-what bad thing exactly... don't tell me?!"** Yamamoto had a panicked face on. Kaguya simply nodded.

 **"No way, but history shouldn't repeat itself... unless..."** Terrified he was, Yamamoto could only look at Kaguya with wide eyes.

 **"Yes. Apparently... _he_ has been ressurected. And his ressurector... for now I'll tell you." **Kaguya said as she rose from her seat and walking up to his throne, she walked to his side and whispered a name into his ear. Then when she finished speaking, she walked back to her seat and sat back down.

 **"Why did you tell me?"**

 **"In the premonition, something really unpleasant is going to happen. In the near future, the turn of events are drastic. I told you because that person would cross paths with you. But what I saw, I shall keep quiet."** Kaguya spoke.

Yamamoto nodded, **"You can rewrite the future right? Why don't you do it now?"** Yamamoto asked in a curious tone, looking at her.

 **"The last time I did it, that horrible history happened. And I'am not doing it again, I have only did it for 20 times and the 20th time is my last. I do not want to do it again."** Kaguya shivered at the thought. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, he never knew that much about Kaguya. Because she existed way back before Time itself even existed, that concludes that she is the first living being. The Creator.

 **"Now the purpose that I have summoned you is dons. You can now go back to your business."** Yamamoto said with a smile. Kaguya nodded and left the room.

 _'I wonder how it was like when Time didn't exist yet...'_ Yamamoto thought. His favorite subject is history actually. If he wants to know more about this world, he could just go ask Kaguya because she is omniscient and is the Creator of All. But he knew she wouldn't even answer a question about the past.

『 **With Seijuuro and Tetsuki.』**

Tetsuki and Seijuuro were walking down the path of the garden, hand in hand. They were talking what would come to their minds.

 **"Sei-chan, have you ever wondered what the world was like before Time existed?"** The tealnette asked the red head. He raised an eyebrow at her.

 **"And why would you ask that?"** He asked her.

 **"I just want to know!"** She said.

 **"Hmmm... Ask Rinne. She knows everything."**

 **"You have a point."**

 **"But I heard from Yama-jii that she doesn't answer anything about that. He even tried to bribe her with vanilla tea."** She said. The red head nodded and was bummed about it. Because he too, loved to hear what it was like before Time even existed.

 **"Tsuki-chan... I have a q-question to ask..."** Seijuuro stuttered. Tetsuki smiled, _'Oh how cute...'_ , she thought.

 **"W-who do you l-like?"** Nervous he was.

 **"Isn't it obvious? It's you!"** Beaming she hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

From a distance you could see two idiots grinning that could put the Cheshire Cat's grin to shame.

They stopped hugging when they heard footsteps drawing near.

It was Kaguya.

 **"Tetsuki, Seijuuro there you are..."** Kaguya trailed off when she sensed something on the left, only to see two idiots. Kaguya's eyebrow twitched, she ignores them and turns her attention back at the young lovers.

 **"Rinne, are you leaving soon?"** The two asked in unison with a sad tone.

 **"Unfortunately, yes, but I'll come back years later."** Kaguya replied back with a sad tone. She crouched to their level and hugged them.

 **"Don't cry..."** She said in a soothing voice.

 **"But we'll miss you!"** Tetsuki protested.

 **"Who'll play hide and seek with us? Who'll draw us pretty paintings and drawing of everyone? Who'll tell us stories at night? Who'll play us music and sing to us?"** Seijuuro said, in between sobs.

Kaguya had sadness in her eyes, **"Oh humans, so emotional, like I said, I'll be back. If I say I'll be back, I'll be back. I have something to give to you two."** She says, breaking the hug.

Kaguya snaps her fingers and a sun and moon symbol appeared, in color of white and black, just floating right above her hand. Seijuuro and Tetsuki stared in awe. She gearures them to come nearer. They do what she says.

 **"Heavens above,**

 **give them comfort and protection,**

 **always guide them out of the conquering darkness and voids,**

 **once they are in the temptations of power and in the hands of greed, open their eyes to see that light again,**

 **By the Order of the Creator,**

 **Barrier of Sun and Moon, activate!"** Kaguya chants as they sun and moon symbols spin fastly and glew even more. Then, they float their way to Seijuuro and Tetsuki's chests.

 **"Open your yukatas."** Kaguya said. They nodded and opened the top part a bit, exposting their chest. The symbols went to their chests and started to stick to it. Then, they glew as well. The sun on Seijuuro's and the moon on Tetsuki's. Both looked at her with confused looks.

 **"Those will always protect you and guide you. They don't burn off or cannot be erased with water, they are permanent. It claims that you both are meant for each other's love. Your souls are intertwined, and so is your destiny. It marks your soulmates."** Kaguya says in a serious tone. They look at each other and nods.

Both hugged her tightly.

 **"We love you Rinne. Always and forever."** They both said in unison with huge smiles plstered on their faces.

 **"I love both of you too."** She said. They broke off the hug and she stands up. Her bells start ringing at the sakura tree's petals start to dance and the winds dance as well.

(A/N: If you have watched Show By Rock!! 2nd season, then remember when Darudayu, A, and Un comes, there's someone singing and traditional music comes in, yeah that's what's happening with the scene now.)

 **"Til' next time."** Kaguya said with a genuine beautiful smile. She turned her back on them and her bells stop ringing, then. The petals start circling her, it went faster and faster, until they broke off. Revealing that Kaguya disappeared.

 **"See you next time, Rinne!"** They shouted to her. They thought it would reach her and it did. They walk off with smiles on their faces and hand in hand.

『 **To Be Continued.』**


End file.
